Video List - 2017
January January 1 *''Submerged - Part 3 - The Pus Men Are Here!'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 637 - Eclipse Year!'' January 2 *''Cement Mixer of Doom! - BeamNG DRIVE - Crash Test Dummy Mod'' *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 12 - Jump Scare'' *''New Home on Terran - ASTRONEER (FLoB-ATHON Jan 7th!)'' (Live) January 3 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 04 - Spaceship Disaster!'' *''Submerged - Part 4 - EEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee!'' January 4 *''Mindcrack Season 6: First Branch Mine Ever! (Chill Q&A Rambling Stream)'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 638 - Continuing On'' *''Minecraft BINGO - REMINDER: FLoB-ATHON Jan 7th!'' (Live) January 5 *''Submerged - Part 5 - They Saved Me?'' *''Dodger of Cones...and Camper Trailers - BeamNG DRIVE - Crash Test Dummy Mod'' *''Journey to the Center of the Planet - REMINDER - FLoB-athon Jan 7th!'' (Live) January 6 *''Surprise Crashing into OMGChad's Game - ASTRONEER Multiplayer'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 639 - Canyon of Whoa Whoa Whoa!'' January 7 *''FLoB-athon 2017'' (Live) January 8 *''Milk Delivery for Busto! - BeamNG DRIVE - Crash Test Dummy Mod'' *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 05 - We Found a DEAD GUY! (and Dynamite!)'' January 9 *''Let's Play Vestige - Exploration Game (Twitch VOD)'' *''Busto's Reluctant Ambulance Ride - BeamNG DRIVE - Crash Test Dummy Mod'' January 10 *''Minecraft BINGO: Final Seed Challenges of 2016!'' *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 06 - Big Spaceship'' January 11 *''Still Recovering from FLoB-ATHON - Minecraft BINGO, Mindcrack? Question mark?'' (Live) January 12 *''Ice, Ice...Maybe? Settling the Tundra world - ASTRONEER'' (Live) January 13 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 07 - Tour of the Solar System'' January 14 *''FLoB-athon 2017'' (YouTube) *''Triple Busto Takedown - BeamNG DRIVE - Crash Test Dummy Mod'' January 15 *''FLoB-athon 2017'' (YouTube) *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 08 - Untamed Moon Rover!'' January 16 *''Ceiling Busto is Watching You - BeamNG DRIVE - Crash Test Dummy Mod'' January 17 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 09 - Crater Rim Moon Base'' January 19 *''Let's Play NIVA - Deer Wolf Fish Lion Forest God (Twitch VOD)'' *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 10 - Circumnavigating the Moon!'' *''Fly Me Through The Moon - ASTRONEER'' (Live) January 20 *''Submerged - Part 6 - Collecting all the Secrets'' *''Building the 3,116,936 F3 Monument - Far Lands or Bust - Minecraft BETA 1.7.3'' (Live) January 21 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 11 - Drill Causes Our First Game Crash'' January 22 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 640 - The 3,116,936 F3 Monument!'' January 23 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 12 - Sending a Rover to Orbit'' *''More Dangerous Moon Science in Astroneer - PunchNazis'' (Live) January 24 *''Minecraft BINGO & Stuff - 10 Subs to Five HUNDOOOO - PunchNazis'' (Live) January 25 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 13 - Polar Base on Radiated Planet'' *''The DiRT Road to PAX South! - Conelanders League Stuffs'' (Live) January 27 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 14 - No Resin For You!'' January 28 *''LIVE from PAX South - BUSTO GOES TO TEXAS - Saturday, Jan 28th, 5:00pm EST'' (Live) January 29 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 15 - Monster Ate My Truck!'' January 31 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 16 - New Year's Road Trip'' *''PAX South Recap and Minecraft BINGO Maybe?'' (Live) February February 2 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 17 - Disappointing Dynamite'' *''CHILL AF Space Engine Stream'' (Live) February 3 *''BeamNG.Drive Story Mode! What is this, a video game?'' *''I Ain't Afraid of No Spikey Death Balls! - Arid Planet Base'' (Live) February 4 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 18 - Secondary Terran Base'' *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 13 - The Cistern'' February 5 *''F3 Monument Build Livestream - Far Lands or Bust - Part 1'' *''DiRT Rally: Conelanders - Snow Covered Alpine'' *''Iron Kurtain (We found iron) - The Struggle to Maintain 500 Subs'' (Live) February 6 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 19 - The Deepest Caves'' *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 14 - Centaur Glitch'' February 7 *''BeamNG.Drive Senseless Destruction Campaign'' *''Minecraft Super Brawl Builder - with SethBling, DocM77, AnderZEL'' *''Minecraft BINGABINGABINGO!'' (Live) February 8 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 20 - Tunneling to the Core'' *''Minecraft BINGO & Stuff - Twitch Twusday 01/19/2016'' (YouTube) February 9 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 15 - Too Many Frames!'' February 10 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 21 - Science Closer to the Core!'' *''RAVENFIELD - Nostalgic Battlefield Combat Indie Game (Free Beta 5)'' February 11 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 16 - Hipster Cat'' *''DiRT Rally: Conelanders - We Wet our Whistle in Wales'' February 12 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 22 - CORE OF THE PLANET TERRAN!'' *''F3 Monument Build Livestream - Far Lands or Bust - Part 2'' February 13 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 17 - Actual Puzzles!'' February 14 *''Minecraft BINGO & Stuff - Twitch Twusday 01/19/2016'' (YouTube) February 15 *''RAVENFIELD - Huge Desert Battle Stalemate (Free Beta 5)'' February 16 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 23 - Hollowing Out the Core'' February 18 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 24 - Terrible Tundra'' February 20 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 25 - Zebra Balls!'' February 22 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 26 - We Found Voyager!'' February 24 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 27 - Bore Through The Moon'' February 26 *''F3 Monument Build Livestream - Far Lands or Bust - Part 4'' *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 28 - Core of the Moon'' February 28 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 29 - Case of the Disappearing Rovers'' March March 2 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 30 - Our Rovers Return!'' March 4 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 31 - Rover Journey from Hell'' March 6 *''Driving Vlog - Six Year YouTube Anniversary - I'm Moving!'' March 8 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 32 - North Pole Hole Begins!'' March 22 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 33 - A Tunnel THROUGH the Moon!'' March 24 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 34 - Falling Through The Moon'' March 26 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 35 - Return to the Arid Planet'' March 28 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 36 - Underground Arid Planet Base'' *''Return of the KurtJMac from Seattle! - March 28, 2017'' (Live) March 30 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 37 - Planetary Destruction!'' *''Roadway infrastructure that has multiple consensually open relationships at the same time - PolyBridge'' (Live) April April 1 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 38 - Underground Launch Pad'' *''The Road to Finish 99th (First Time Playing)'' (Live) April 3 *''Avoid the Circle Simulator 2017 (I'm Very Bad At It)'' (Live) April 4 *''Driving Through the Moon & Other Science in ASTRONEER'' (Live) April 5 *''Follow the Nipple! with Coestar, ConeDodger, Avidya - Playerunknown's Battlegrounds'' (Live) April 6 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 39 - Centripetal Moon Hole'' April 7 *''Follow the Nipple! with Coestar, ConeDodger, Avidya - Playerunknown's Battlegrounds'' (YouTube) *''The Goggles! They do nothing! - !humble Monthly Deal'' (Live) April 8 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 40 - Rover in the Core'' *''Should I go to the doctor and ask about this red dot? - !humble Monthly Deal'' (Live) April 10 *''Finishing TR: Anniversary for the pittance of YouTube views - !humble Monthly Deals'' (Live) April 11 *''Goggles & Cranks & Frags & !Late - !humble Monthly Deal'' (Live) April 12 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 18 - Slice! It's Puzzle Time!'' April 13 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 19 - MLG Shortcuts'' *''When A Sk8tr Boi Steals Your Guns - !humble Monthly Deal'' (Live) April 14 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 20 - Rubik's Cube'' April 15 *''Mindcrack Charity Minecraft UHC - Team Single Malt Scotch! (April 15, 2017)'' (Live) *''Bonus Stream of Frags and Sadness - !humble'' (Live) April 17 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 21 - Beams of Light'' April 18 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 22 - A Ball to Squish Rats'' *''Shorn from this Earth - !humble'' (Live) April 19 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 23 - Pillars of Frustration'' *''Hello Darkness, My Old Friend - !humble Wild Frontier Bundle'' (Live) April 20 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 24 - Skater Boy'' *''BLAZIN' New Trails in SpinTires - !humble Wild Frontier Bundle'' (Live) April 21 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 25 - Salt Mines'' *''Let's Grapple Our Lumber - !humble Wild Frontier Bundle'' (Live) April 22 *''Mindcrack Charity Minecraft UHC - Team Single Malt Scotch! (April 15, 2017)'' (YouTube) *''I'll Butter Your Frying Pan - Don't forget the !humble deals'' (Live) April 24 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 01 (Volcano Map)'' *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 26 - Bloody Knuckles'' April 25 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 27 - Timed Puzzles'' *''Like Space Engine but better! kurtScience - Don't forget the !humble deals!'' (Live) *''The Wild Eternal - Don't forget the !humble deals!'' (Live) April 26 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 02 (Volcano Map)'' *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 28 - Skinless Doppelganger'' April 27 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 29 - Not-So Final Conflict!'' *''Demon Babies & Peripheral Ghosts - Don't forget the !humble deals'' (Live) April 28 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 03 (Volcano Map)'' *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 30 - Liquid Hot Magma'' *''The Wild Eternal starring Sean Connery as The Avatar of Dreams'' (Live) April 29 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 31 - Natla's New Moves (Final Boss)'' *''Diff-Lock for the Soul - !humble Bundle with SpinTires'' (Live) April 30 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 04 (Flood Map)'' May May 1 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 05 (Flood Map)'' May 2 *''Crafting Recipe for a Coat Rack - !humble giveaways¡'' (Live) May 3 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 06 (Flood Map)'' *''Friends Frag First - Then Last Chance for DiRT Rally !Humble Monthly'' (Live) May 5 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 07 (The Hill)'' *''Might as well give it a shot - Portal 2: The Second One!'' (Live) May 6 *''Pacifist Survival Run - No Guns!'' May 7 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 08 (The Hill)'' May 8 *''The Wild Eternal - Part 1 - Talking Fox!'' *''Battlegrounds Pacifist Mode: No Weapons! - WINNER WINNER'' (Live) May 9 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 09 (The Hill)'' *''Battlegrounds Pacifist Mode: No Weapons! - WINNER WINNER'' (YouTube) *''Sometimes a Sticky White Liquid is just a Sticky White Liquid'' (Live) May 10 *''The Wild Eternal - Part 2 - Ghosts and Gremlins'' *''DiRT Rally Finale Finally!'' (Live) May 11 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 10 (The Hill)'' *''ESSENCE: The Fragrance for People Who Haven't Left The House in Ten Days'' (Live) May 12 *''The Wild Eternal - Part 3 - Lion Attack!'' *''You May Have Read About Me on the Internet - Possible Pacifist PUBG'' May 15 *''The Wild Eternal - Part 4 - Watched By Bears'' *''RAVENFIELD First-Look! - Available on Steam Early Access May 18'' (Live) May 16 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 11 (The Hill)'' *''RAVENFIELD Early Access Gameplay Preview! - Island'' May 17 *''The Wild Eternal - Part 5 - Elephant Ride'' *''RAVENFIELD Early Access Gameplay Preview! - Dustbowl (Airplanes!)'' May 18 *''The Humbling of SPINTIRES - 12 (The Hill)'' *''RAVENFIELD Early Access Gameplay Preview! - Temple (NEW MAP)'' *''Guess This Is A Thing I Should Do - Super Professional Stream Time'' (Live) May 19 *''The Wild Eternal - Part 6 - Very Lost in the Caves'' *''In Search of the Sunchips Place - Journey of a Car Boy'' (Live) *''Pacifist Mode But With Guns And Shooting People - PUBGUBGUBUGUBUB'' (Live) May 21 *''The Wild Eternal - Part 7 - Avatar of Disappointment'' May 22 *''We're Playing This Series Backwards - Tomb Raider: Legend - !humble'' (Live) May 23 *''Busto Explores the Car Boys' Vortex - BeamNG DRIVE'' *''Let's Unlock More Outfits! - Tomb Raider: Legend - !humble'' (Live) May 24 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 1 - Product Placement'' May 25 *''MIXING it up a bit today: Ravenfield then PUBG? - !humble Giveaways!'' May 26 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 2 - Soccer Goal'' *''Short Tomb Raider Stream - !humble Giveaways! - !shirts Sale!'' (Live) May 28 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 3 - Confusing Series of Events'' May 29 *''All The Things! - !humble Giveaways! - !shirts Sale!'' (Live) May 30 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 4 - Evening Attire'' *''This Game Has Very Not Good Reviews! - !humble'' (Live) May 31 *''A Guude Boy Frags - !humble'' (Live) June June 1 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 5 - Spinny Death Blades!'' June 2 *''New Emotes, Same Kurt - !humble'' (Live) June 3 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 6 - Boss Battle Dialogue'' June 5 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 641 - Season 7: Shoeless!'' June 6 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 7 - Train to Frustration Town'' *''What's A Schedule? - Twitch Prime Available Worldwide!'' (Live) June 7 *''Let's Play EVERYTHING - You've never seen anything like this...'' June 8 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 8 - Electric Slide'' *''Where Does The Day Go? - Twitch Prime Available Worldwide!'' (Live) June 10 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 8 - Electric Slide'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 642 - Woolen Mirage'' *''No RiME or Reason - Twitch Prime Available Worldwide!'' (Live) June 11 *''Shouting At Spheres RiME - Twitch Prime Available Worldwide!'' (Live) June 12 *''Tomb Raider: Legend - Part 8 - Electric Slide'' *''A Good Shoutsboy (RiME) - Twitch Prime Available Worldwide!'' (Live)